


a beautiful day

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (supernatural) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the samifer week<br/>a different view on the cage, that's really the best way to summarize this one</p>
            </blockquote>





	a beautiful day

Sam, won’t you come play  
in the garden I made for us  
I made such a beautiful day  
so please don’t turn away

Lucifer, won’t you come play  
in the garden I found for us  
I chose such a beautiful day  
to lock us both away

So now why don’t we play  
in this garden made for us  
with all prying eyes far away  
free to live that beautiful day

**Author's Note:**

> casually ignores the fact that micheal and adam were in the cage too


End file.
